Daisuke's Medieval Mayhem
by DarkAvaron
Summary: Daisuke's class goes on a field trip to the local museum. But no one knew that a certain painting would take them to a different land in the past. A funny story of group's adventures trying to get back to their own time while also having to cope with the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N Angel or any of its characters...shame though.

This is my first fanfiction so reviews and suggestions will be appreciated. Hope you like it!

The laughing inside Daisuke's head wouldn't stop.

The staring eyes of his classmates and the tour guide were making him blush with embarrassment.

And it was all Dark's fault.

He was on a field trip with his class to the local museum in their town. The day had been going smoothly except for Dark's nagging to steal something or to touch one of the artifacts that just so happened to having a huge "Do Not Touch" sign on them. Dark was just too curious about art for his own good.

His class arrived in the Ancient Egyptian exhibit and the guide starting explaining the artifacts in a drone-like tone. Daisuke started daydreaming about random things when he had been startled back to reality by the screaming of his classmates. Daisuke had opened a pharaoh's sarcophagus and had been attempting to take the golden jewelry from around the old, smelly, and rotting skeleton's neck.

"I can't believe you did that, Dark!" Daisuke backed off from his class and looked into the glass of a display case and saw Dark's reflection starting to form.

Dark put his hands behind his head and pouted, 'I couldn't help it. Didn't you know that most of the art and jewelry that's worth stealing is hidden inside that box with a dead guy?'

"You know, there are curses that people get from opening those "boxes".

Dark grinned," That's why I took control of your body and had you open it for me'

Daisuke sighed," Thanks that just makes me feel so much better"

'Glad to be of some help'

"You're pathetic"

Daisuke looked up and saw his class walking towards the next exhibit. He was too embarrassed to follow them, Takeshi would put this in the school newspaper and then his life really would be over. And he really couldn't face Riku or Risa right now. So Daisuke starting walking in the in the other direction and saw a sign saying that the museum had a new medieval times exhibit. It caught his interest so he walked in. All over the walls there were tapestries and shields. Coats of armor and weapons were all over the room. But what caught his eye the most was a large painting on the far wall.

'Hey, that's new.......can I steal it?' Dark said in an eager tone.

Daisuke sweat dropped at Dark's usual response. Daisuke ignored Dark's question and began studying the artwork.

The painting was of a beautiful landscape with an enormous castle and a lake off to the side. There was a huge dragon in the background and a unicorn drinking from the lake. The painting looked so real, like you could walk right in.

Daisuke jumped back. He could have sworn that the unicorn just blinked. And he was definitely sure that the dragon had just moved slightly.

"Did you just see that, Dark?"

'Hmm...see what?'

"Th..The painting...the things in the painting just...moved"

Dark started laughing uncontrollably, wiping the tears from his eyes. 'I think that mummy curse is starting to make you lose your mind'

"You're terrible"

'And proud of it'

Daisuke was getting tired of Dark's smart remarks.

"Hey Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked over to the doorway and saw Riku and Risa.

"The class is leaving now. How come you left the group?" They starting walking up to Daisuke when the painting on the wall starting to glow.

Daisuke shielded his eyes, "What the..."

Daisuke, Riku, and Risa were then engulfed by the light coming out of the painting. Once the piece of art stopped shining, the room was empty.

Daisuke un-shielded his eyes to a bright sun and lots of trees. He was in a.....forest?

He started looking around frantically and saw that Riku and Risa were doing the same thing.

"Ugh...what the heck happened?"

That voice was familiar, but Daisuke knew that it shouldn't have been there right now. Daisuke looked and there he saw Dark....separate from him.

"DARK!" Daisuke and Riku yelled in a panic. Risa of course squealed his name and ran to hug him, practically knocking him over.

"This is bad."

All Daisuke could think of was that this couldn't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got a review. It made me want to update sooner so here you go. And I re-read the last chapter and found a BIG typo. So if you read the first chapter you might want to re-read the ending. Gomen

* * *

While Risa and Riku were "interrogating" Dark as to how he got there Daisuke snuck off into the trees. 

"I can't believe you're here!" Risa was helping up Dark from the ground where he fell from her hug.

"How did you get here?!" Riku started to get impatient.

Dark started grinning, "Don't you think you should be more concerned on how you got here. We're in the middle of a forest, you know."

"I've noticed." Riku wasn't happy at all. Now she was not only stuck in strange forest, she was stuck in a strange forest with Dark and her boy-crazy sister.

Dark looked around, "Where's Daisuke?"

"Wait a minute...how do you know Daisuke?" Risa looked up at Dark; she was clinging to his arm.

Dark didn't know how to explain everything, "Well, you see, um, I'm..."

Suddenly Daisuke came crashing out of the bushes. His face was red like he had been running.

"There's something coming" Daisuke motioned for Riku and Risa to get behind Dark and him.

"What is it?" Dark said under his breath.

"I...I don't know. I was looking around to see where we were and something charged at me. So I started running."

The bushes started to shake and the twins cringed.

Then a pure white horse walked through the brush. It had cloven hooves, a tail like a lion and a bright, golden horn on its forehead.

Riku gasped, "It's a unicorn!"

Dark and Daisuke looked at each other and Dark couldn't help it, he started laughing at the poor boy. "You were running for your life.... from a unicorn?"

Daisuke blushed. "You don't have to be so mean."

Riku walked up to the horse and put her hand out. The unicorn came slightly closer and let Riku stroke its nose.

Risa was a bit afraid to go near the horse. Unlike her sister she wasn't that great with animals. Daisuke's pet didn't even like her.

"Risa, come here. She's really gentle. Don't worry." The unicorn was letting Riku feed it some leaves.

"I..I don't think so."

"Don't be so scared, its just a horse. What could it possibly do?" Dark walked up to the unicorn and put his hand out to pet it when the unicorn snapped out to bite. Dark jerked his hand back.

Daisuke started laughing. "I don't think it likes you much."

"Then why don't you pet it, Daisuke."

"Wha?" Daisuke stopped laughing. Riku and Risa looked at him hopefully. Daisuke sighed, now he couldn't back out or Riku and Risa would think he was a wimp because he wouldn't pet the "gentle" horse.

"Fine"

Daisuke slowly walked up to the unicorn and put out his slightly shaking hand. He couldn't hide that he was a bit afraid of having his hand bitten off. But the unicorn didn't snap out, it put it's head into Daisuke's reach and let him pet it's white coat.

Risa smiled, "I guess she likes you."

"But why didn't it try and bite me like it did to Dark?"

Riku looked up at him, "Because unicorns don't just come to girls. They come to anyone they think is innocent."

Dark stared blankly at them for a second. "Daisuke, you might want to see if that was a compliment or an insult."

"DARK!" Riku and Daisuke yelled at him.

Suddenly the unicorn bolted away and they heard a loud crash and the ground shook.

"Wha....What was that" Risa ran over to Dark.

Daisuke counted on his fingers, "Well, in the painting we saw a castle, a unicorn by a lake, and a dra..."

There was another loud crash and the ground shook again. Everyone knew what that last word was and they were dreading it.

"This can't be happening"


	3. Chapter 3

Jeesh. I'm on an updating spree. Lol. Anyways hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

They could smell the scent of smoke around them.

The air was getting hotter by the second.

Daisuke was trying not to panic, he couldn't just let them get caught by that dragon. He looked over towards Riku and Risa and saw them trembling. They were really scared.

Daisuke felt something move in his backpack and he practically jumped out of his skin. He took off his backpack and once he opened the flap a white fur ball came flying towards his face.

"Wiz! Get off me."

Wiz was holding onto Daisuke's head for dear life, he was trembling and wouldn't let go. Suddenly Daisuke got an idea how to get them out of this mess.

Daisuke waved Dark over.

"Dark, take Wiz and fly Riku and Risa out of here. I'll distract the dragon, k?" Daisuke whispered.

"Sure, but don't you think the dragon might mistake your red hair for meat?" Dark grinned.

Daisuke blushed," Dark, be serious.....and my hair doesn't resemble anything like meat."

"Whatever. Just don't get eaten." Dark pried Wiz away from Daisuke and put his hand on his head.

Riku and Risa looked over just in time to see black wings sprout from Dark's back. He then ran over to the girls and picked them up, one in each arm. He looked at Daisuke and gave him a "Are you sure about this" look.

Daisuke put on a fake smile reassuring him. Dark then took off and Daisuke looked above the tree tops in front of him. He could then see the dragon coming through the trees, crushing them under its weight and with its massive wings. The dragon was red and had horns down its back. Smoke was coming out of its nostrils and it eyed Daisuke with silted, black eyes.

Daisuke gulped and started running. He didn't really have a plan, so all he could do was look for something to hide in....away from Dark and the twins.

The dragon had sighted its prey and wouldn't stop until it had the little boy in its grasp. It started running and was gaining on Daisuke.

Daisuke was panting and was getting tired when he saw a small cave. He ran towards it and slide into the small opening. The dragon got there a second later and smashed its head into the opening of the cave. Luckily for Daisuke the dragon was way to big to reach him in the small cave.

Daisuke tried to get as far to the back of the cave as he could. All he could see was the dragon's long fangs through the opening to the cave as the dragon tried to push its head through.

Then the dragon roared, and turned around. It cried in pain and Daisuke could hear a person yelling. But the voice he heard was unfamiliar to him; was someone trying to fight the dragon?

One last cry of pain was heard from the dragon and then the sound of wings was heard. Once the sound dispersed, Daisuke crawled out of the little cave. He saw a boy, a little bit older than him. He had brown hair and green eyes.He was wearing a tunic of some kind with baggy pants. Although they were slightly bloody from his previous fight with the dragon. The boy was holding a bow and arrow and had a long broadsword strapped on his back.

"Are you okay?" The boy walked over to Daisuke and helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks for the help with that dragon....you are?"

"The names Adair. Who are you?" The boy said in a strange accent.

"My name's Daisuke."

"Strange name. I guess you're not from around here." Adair looked at what Daisuke was wearing. He could not see a single weapon on him. That was strange to him. Those who entered the forest unprotected were practically asking for death.

"No, I'm not. Is there usually dragons around here?" Daisuke asked with unease. He wasn't looking forward to running into another one.

Adair smiled like he enjoyed the idea of fighting, "Of course! And there's not just dragons either. There's trolls, goblins, centaurs....."

"Ok, ok. I get the point. Anyway, is there any type of village around here? Maybe like a castle of some sort."

Adair sat down on a stump and shrugged. "Yeah, there's a village a few miles outside this forest."

Daisuke heard wings flapping above them and looked up. There was Dark with Risa and one annoyed –looking Riku. Dark landed and put the twins down and grinned at Daisuke."Looks you managed to survive."

"With no thanks to you, Daisuke could have been killed and you just flew away."

"Riku, be nice. Dark got us out of harm's way, and I'm sure Daisuke had a plan." Risa said. She just had to side with Dark on everything, in Riku's eyes.

Riku crossed her arms. "I could have fought with Daisuke too."

Dark started laughing, "Daisuke....fight, you've gotta be kidding me."

"Actually, I fought off the dragon." Adair spoke up.

Everyone looked at the strange boy.

Dark pointed at him, "This scrawny little kid fought off a dragon."

"Scrawny!?" Adair jumped up and had an arrow slung in an instant, aimed right at Dark.


End file.
